


Castidad

by amOrrtenttia



Series: 30 Momentos Contigo [9]
Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Referencias lol, comedia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 11:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19829509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/amOrrtenttia
Summary: Nunca antes en su vida Yuuri comprendió la pasión desbordante de Wolfram al llamarlo traidor, ni compartió con más ahínco el deseo asesino por un acto que el otro no cometió....





	Castidad

**Author's Note:**

> Es así, Yuuri es la representación gráfica de mis problemas morales al ver eso, y aquello. Una y otra vez.  
> Una vez más, lamento la demora.  
> ¡Esta vez me tardaré menos en actualizar! D:

.

.

.

Yuuri miró este nuevo anime con interés pensando que nada malo podría salir de aprender una cosa o dos de este género que su hermano estaba viendo en secreto. Personalmente, él no había sido especialmente consciente de ello sino hasta que Murata hizo burla de esto durante una cena en su casa. El término no era desconocido —¿qué otro mejor consejero tenía este joven hombre que no fuera Internet?—, BL, Slash, Yaoi. Nombrarlo no le era extraño en absoluto. Algunas ideas su novio las tomaba de allí... Pero, de eso a mirar algo como lo que tenía enfrente...

_"¿Qué clase de idea es esta?_ " recuerda haber pensado ni bien comprendió lo que subliminalmente estaban vendiéndole allí " _¿No es algo así como pedofilia?_ " Yuuri se siente algo culpable de que el indecente fundashi que crecía dentro suyo dijera en un susurro una mierda como _"No cuenta como pedofilia si es un dibujo animado. Además. No es como si él fuese un hombre real, para empezar"_

El conflicto moral que le provocó Loveless perecería totalmente comparándolo años más tarde con la emoción que le dejó Super Lovers, pero eso era una cuestión totalmente diferente.

Por la noche, luego de terminar su dilema mental —mismo que retomó en ShinMa porque el insomnio es así de maldito con él—, Yuuri cayó en un sueño más bien intranquilo. Fue solo el pasar de los minutos lo que dejó en su semblante algo más de tranquilidad. Sus pensamientos, por otro lado, se volvieron extraños con el pasar de las horas.

.

.

.

_"Tienes que estarme jodiendo_ " pensó ni bien miró bien lo que estaba delante de él _"Tienes que estar bromeando aquí_ " juró, estando completamente convencido de que su subconsciente no estaba siendo racional para nada.

_"¿Lo estoy? ¿O eres el único ciego aquí?"_

Shibuya ahogó un gemido de sorpresa cuando la voz de su otro yo resonó en sus adentros. ¡Solo eso podía faltar!

Delante de él, una alargada estructura revoloteaba de un lado a otro con evidente felicidad. El pelaje rojizo le erizó la piel, y, en consecuencia, orejas y cola imitaron esta sensación de inconformidad.

Por supuesto que Shibuya Yuuri sabía que él, por lo menos, ya no era tan virgen como quería. Pero aquí, en sus sueños, podía mentir tanto como quisiera sin temor a ser descubierto. Metido en la trama que su imaginación creó, estaba seguro de que era todo cierto. Él era puro por completo.

—Realmente no puedo creerlo...—dijo el Maou más para sí mismo, mientras a unos pocos metros, Yozak continuaba caminando a un lado de su padrino con una expresión de diversión escrita en todo el rostro.

Si tenía que ser sincero al cien por ciento, él hasta habría apostado a que una cola castaña estaría allí entrelazándose con una inexistente de color rojo... Es más. Incluso pensó que las orejas sobre la cabeza de Conrart tendrían más sentido... Pero allí, frente a él, la historia era totalmente diferente a lo que sus creencias dictaban.

Siempre jodía a Lord Weller con respecto a sus millones de conquistas... Y siempre lo hacía pensando que su desinterés allí era real.

_"Me mintió en la cara"_ pensó, rendido.

Al notar a unos metros como Günter iba avanzando a un lado de Gwendal ahogó un suspiro lleno de resignación. Sus orejas se hundieron en su cabeza a la par que miraba casi rendido cuando las largas extensiones bailaban una al lado de la otra.

—De ellos no sé si debe sorprenderme...—murmuró, y el tono lila se mezcló con el gris profundo— Aunque Gwendal...

—¿Qué no debería sorprenderte?—inquiere una voz detrás de él.

Acostumbrado al tono acusador pero curioso, el Maou no se molesta en dar una sola mirada con dirección a su prometido. La mano sobre su cabeza, acariciando las protuberancias que denotaban su tristeza, alivia un poco su reciente malestar.

—No es nada importante...—admite Yuuri, antes de obligarse a dejar ir aquel tema por su propia seguridad mental.

Es solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que esos tres se deshagan de esa castidad que se cargan. Yozak tiene la jodida guerra ganada, y Gwendal ni siquiera necesita pelear aquí.

—Eres realmente un tonto...—escucha que dice su prometido

Shibuya lanza una mirada resentida, y se queda tieso en su sitio cuando mira al otro de reojo.

_"Pero, ¿qué carajos?"_

Es la misma imagen que vio cuando lo conoció por primera vez. No hay ninguna maldita diferencia. Ni una sola. Orgulloso, altivo, y jodidamente hermoso.

—¿Dónde están tus orejas?

El que Wolfram se ría de buena gana con esa expresión de modelo en plena entrevista, le provoca dolor de cabeza. El beso que deja luego en su frente lo intensifica. Su cola agitándose con fuerza no es suficiente para demostrar su indignación.

—Joder, eres realmente lindo...

Nunca antes en su vida Yuuri comprendió la pasión desbordante de Wolfram al llamarlo traidor, ni compartió con más ahínco el deseo asesino por un acto que el otro no cometió.

.

.

.

Bielefeld observó a su novio con interés. Usualmente, mayormente, es él quien terminaba sacando al otro de la cama. ¿Qué valor tenía el enclenque para patearlo tan fuerte en medio de la noche? ¿Cómo es que se atrevía siquiera?

Viéndolo dormir con semejante expresión intranquila estuvo preocupándose incluso de que algo grave pasara. Lo escuchó gimotear algo, quejarse de cosas que no llegaba a comprender. Decidió intentar retomar su propio descanso sin éxito, y no fue sino hasta la mañana siguiente que tuvo una idea vaga de qué pasó. Yuuri ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que no le dejó dormir en toda la noche.

Fue un poco malo con él por eso, al ser totalmente honesto con él.

—¿Eres virgen?

La pregunta le había tomado totalmente desprevenido. Ni bien fue pronunciada la duda cuando recordó qué cosas habían hecho antes, y sonrió con cierta altivez precisamente porque la respuesta podía ser la misma antes y después.

—No.

Esa fue la única ocasión en la que durmió fuera del cuarto porque Yuuri fue el que le obligó a salir de él.

.

.

.


End file.
